Frederick Arthur
is a vindictive and cruel ex-member of Ash's street gang, who allies himself with Golzine in order to usurp Ash. He was later stabbed by Ash Lynx to settle the scores in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Arthur is a tall man with blond hair that he keeps swept out of his face, showing his forehead and ears. He has thin eyebrows and narrow blue eyes and pronounced cheekbones. He wears a black shirt underneath a long sleeved green jacket with a raised collar covering his neck. His beige trousers were kept in place with a dark belt. He also wears black boots with grey soles that go up to his shins. Personality He demonstrates a particularly cruel streak firmly set on revenge and willing to kidnap in order to attain it. Another sizeable aspect to his personality is his deference to whatever Golzine asks of him, making him one of Golzine's most trusted men. He will resort to any means necessary including betrayal to acheive his goals. History Arthur decided to fight Ash Lynx for control over their territory and to become a gang leader, resulting in Ash slicing his fingers. This incident cost him the ability to hold a gun and instead uses his knives to fight. According to Shorter Wong, Arthur begged to be taken in, going as far as to lick Golzine's feet. Story Arthur stands to the right of Wookie as he and other gathered gang members oversee their boss, Ash Lynx fire bullets against the wall behind two gang members who followed Golzine over him. When he hears from Ash that they are no dogs of the mafia and deal with Golzine as equals, he out of everyone is spoken to by Ash to confirm that is the case. Eyes closed, he merely remarks that Ash is the boss and watches as he leaves. Wookie moves closer and he mutters to him whether he thinks Ash is onto something. Using profanity, he tells Wookie that Ash missed the gang members on purpose when he thinks he missed, though just close enough to nick their skin. As he walks, he explains to Wookie that one must play dirty if Ash is to be beat. Stopping to contemplate his hand, Arthur announces he has got to pay Ash back for his scarred fingers. He is in Golzine’s manor where he approaches Marvin to tell him to take it easy after his annoyance with what Ash said to him. Asked what he is doing there and looking to the back of Ash as he leaves, Arthur tells Marvin he has an offer for him, and is sure he will like it.Banana Fish Anime Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish Relationships Wookie One of the few people in close cohorts with Arthur. Though he belittles him for not being able to recognise the true intent of people, such as when Ash purposely missed with his bullets, Arthur does count on him to carry out his plans. Ash Lynx He aspires to take Ash's place as gang leader though largely nurtures a vendetta against Ash for what he did to his fingers. Arthur is willing to kidnap Ash's friends, break gang conduct to fighting with Ash with knives with the intent to kill in order to fulfil a deeply held sense of vengeance. Dino Golzine He comes to take orders from Golzine in order to acquire power for himself and enact vengeance against Ash. He is one of Golzine's most trusted men and is introduced by him to prominent members of the America government. Eiji Okumura Arthur likes to refer to Eiji as "Samurai Boy." He see's him first when Eiji brought along in a kidnapping and orders him shot to force Ash to drop his gun. He targets him for kidnap perceiving Eiji alone as Ash's weakness. Skip Targeting Skip for kidnap, he regards him as a way to lure Ash into a trap. Yut-Lung Etymology * The English form of the german name where it originated, "Frederick" means peaceful ruler. * "Arthur" has European origins. Episode Appearances *Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish *Episode 02 In Another Country *Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees *Episode 04 This Side of Paradise *Episode 05 From Death to Morning *Episode 08 Banal Story *Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited *Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 13 The Snows of Kilamanjaro *Episode 14 Tender is the Night (Briefly shown deceased) *Episode 20 The Unvanquished (Not shown but mentioned by Dino Golzine) Image Gallery Main Article: Frederick Arthur/Image Gallery Anime Gallery Arthur stopped at the wrong second.jpg Stopped at the wrong second.jpg Arthur's men shoot Ash.jpg Arthur asks Golzine why can't they just kill Ash.jpg Arthur tells his men to search the east wharf.jpg Arthur tells Eiji to talk.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that he's going to crush everything inportant to Ash.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that he will be sucked to the bone.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that he will even let Ash watch.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that he can't kill him since he is precious gift to Dino.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that Ash will suffer when Dino has fun with him.jpg Arthur tells Wookie gotta pay him back for these fingers.jpg Arthur's fingers sliced.jpg Arthur's death.jpg Arthur tells Shorter what.jpg Arthur arrives.jpg Arthur yells to Shorter.jpg Arthur tells Shorter yeah, that's right.jpg Arthur tells Golzine still regret losing him.jpg Arthur tells Golzine more like a Sphynx than a Lynx.jpg Arthur tells Eiji don't worry, Ash will be here before long.jpg Arthur tells Eiji come on, fight back.jpg Arthur tells Eiji Ash must've had a handful taking care of you.jpg Arthur tells Ash shot right through him.jpg Arthur tells Ash answer me.png Arthur laughs.png Arthur sits on the bed.jpg Arthur tells Cain fine, I have nothing to hide anyway.png Arthur reaches out to Ash.jpg Arthur looks up at Ash getting ready to slice his fingers.jpg Arthur looks at his fingers.jpg Arthur licks Ash's blood on the knife.jpg Arthur about to attack Ash again in the past.jpg Wookie tells Arthur you okay.jpg Manga Gallery Arthur laughs.jpg Arthur tells Eiji here is the youngest brother of Mr. Lee.jpg Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ash's gang Category:Corsican mafia Category:Antagonist